plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This article is written from a Real World perspective. So, you want to join in the fun of the world of Plort, but all the names are giving you a headache? You don't know if you're supposed to claim you come from Fafka or Fantopra? Good news! The Glossary is here for you. (This glossary is designed to let you take a Real World concept and translate it into Plort. If you have a Plort name that you want to know the reference behind, check its page for a 'Written by' or 'Reference' line in the Infobox, or for a tooltip over unlinked names in lists.) General Rules The continent of Weab, close by to Konti-Nyuum, is home to most of the internet. A particular focus is given to fandom - by way of the Marizu League and the Scholars' Empire - and fanfic - Fanvik-Neht, Hanathanun, and so forth. The other continents are also themed. Over on the North-East Continent, the Federation of Academia contains university subjects and education. The western continent contains the So Shall Medea - Facebook, Twitter, and the like. We don't talk about it much. The final feature on the map is the Mistwall, up in the Arctic Circle. The countries beyond the Mistwall are those with a connection to the Real World, rather than to the internet. The Union of Plort of course represents the PPC. There are three ranks: barons are Permission Givers, knights are those with Permission, and civilians are those without. The five nations of the Union represent the different aspects of the community - the Board, the Wiki, the Writing of Stories, the Discord, and the Other Board. Correspondences The Big Stuff *Mary-Sues *Original fiction *(Published) Authors *Trolls PPC Community *The Protectors of the Plot Continuum Websites *The PPC Board: **As a city **As a country **disc.yourwebapps.com (the Board's URL) *The original backup PPC Board *The original Other Board *T-Board *The concept of the Other Board *The PPC Wiki **Main Page *The old Bravenet chat **As a former kingdom **As a mountain range **As a sea route *The old IRC **As a former Republic **As a sea route ***A bot ***A channel *The Discord *The PPC Livejournal community *Digitalspace, the host of the former PPC homepage on Oddlots. Other Community Assets *The PPC Constitution *The PPC FAQ *The PPC Manual *How-to guides *Writing workshops *Permission **getting it Personal Websites *Huinesoron's Webplex *Neshomeh's archives *The PPC Handbook *PPC: The Lost Tales *'The Quendi' *Fanfic World – a joke site archiving (some of) the badfic games Community Concepts *Fountain of Bleepka *PPC General Store *Morale Officer Bjam *The PPC Lounge Writing *Writing of Stories General Writing Terms *Badfic *Beta-reading **As an art of healing **As a geographical feature *Canon *Call-back *Character *Checking *Concrit *Cowrite *Critical thinking *Crossover (X-over) *Editor *Fanfic *Goodfic **The tributaries of the river Gotfik form a map of how to achieve goodfic. *Good writing **As a lifestyle concept **As a river (a tributary to the river Gotfik) *Grammar *Humour *Inspiration *Learning curve *Logic *Plot *Punctuation *References **ObRef (Obvious, obligatory, or obscure reference) *Research *Reviews *Revision *Rewrite *Spell-check *Spelling *Storyline *Trivia *Word-play *WTF *X-over (i. e. crossover) Trans-Dimensional Organisations *The Protectors of the Plot Continuum *Fanfiction Canon Assistry (FCA; a plagiarised version of the PPC) *Ispace *Official Fanfiction Universities (OFUs) appear as armies in Plort: **OFUM **OFUM 2 **OFUDisc *Plot Protection Society (PPS; a plagiarised version of the PPC) Fandoms *Anime **Hetalia *Battle for Wesnoth *Creepypasta *Doctor Who *Dragonriders of Pern *Farscape **Friends and Defenders of Pilot (FaDoP) *George R.R. Martin *Canons aimed at young girls *Harry Potter: **Canon-friendly - now fallen **Canon-unfriendly *Lord of the Rings: **Canon-friendly **Canon-unfriendly **Canon Concepts & Characters: ***Maglor ***Quenya **Fanfics: ***'Pancakes!' *My Little Pony *The Phantom of the Opera *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pokemon *Sherlock *Star Wars *Stephen King fandom *Terry Pratchett *Tiny Fandoms *Video Games **Dynasty Warriors **iD Software games ***Wolfenstein 3D ****The hero ****The villain ***Doom **Legend of Zelda **Mass Effect **Minecraft **Paradox Interactive **Shovel Knight **Sonic the Hedgehog **Team Fortress 2 *Young Wizards: **Canon-friendly **Canon-unfriendly Websites *App store *Archive Of Our Own (AO3) */b/, of 4chan *Blogs *deviantArt *Discord **As a community ***Channels ****Channels were formerly symbolised by the divided fragments of the Diskord; however, they have since unified. ***Mods ** As a communication system ***Channels *Dreamwidth, DW *Delitarius *Fanfiction.net **Harpwire, Jay and Acacia’s FF.net profile *Fictionally *FIMfiction.net *God-Awful Fan Fiction (GAFF) **GAFF's successors *Google **As a river in Plort **Google Chat **Google Docs (GDocs) **Google Drive (GDrive) ***As a town ***As a river **Google Search *Henneth Annun *Imperium Nova *Insanejournal *Keenspot *Kickstarter *Library of the Damned *Livejournal (LJ) *Neopets *Oddlots *Plurk.com *Pottermore *Quotev *Roosterteeth *Scratch *Something Awful *Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction Archive (TMFA) *Tumblr *TVTropes **A Game of Gods, RP on TV Tropes **Fetish Fuel **Troper Tales (by way of an anagram of ‘This Troper’) **Wicks (wiki links on TVTropes) *The Wayback Machine *Web-Hosting **Webs.com ***Freewebs **Tripod *The Battle for Wesnoth forums *Why, God, Why? *Wikia *YouTube Computer Stuff *Ad block *Adverts *Backup *Blue link *Bot *Browser add-ons *Category Tree *Email *Glossary *Home page *HTML *Hyperlink *Internal errors and other website failures *The Internet *IP addresses *Lists *Log-in *Lurking *Navigation bar *Programming *Red link *Server *Skype Chat *View Source Events *PPC events: **PPC Snowfight, 2005 **PPC Badfic Games **PPC Boarder Shipfic Fest Other Subjects *Academia **Arts **Biology **English **Maths *Games **Computer games **Card games *Mediator *Roleplaying (RP) **As a martial art **As a road **'Dungeons and Dragons' (D&D) *Real Life (RL) **The division between RL and the web **Israel Defence Forces (IDF) **The North (UK) **Career, employment *Realtime **Eastern Time **Western Time *Sorcery Category:Real World